


Flush

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're a dancer, and Sherlock is intrigued by your style.





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Reader moved in with him after John left to Mary. Reader is a jumpstyle dancer, and when Sherlock sees her dancing he gets curious about it, but he wants to keep his serious persona, so he tries it at home thinking reader’s gone and she walks on him? The ending is up to you :D

John had been a dear friend of yours for quite some time, so you were ecstatic to have him move in with Mary. After moving in with Sherlock, he hasn't had luck with the woman, so it was nice to know he found someone to love, who also loved him back just as much. But, with John being John, he couldn't stop worrying about Sherlock after he moved out. He asked you if you would move into the flat and keep an eye out for Sherlock. Of course, you had said yes. 

Sherlock was the best flatmate you ever had. He didn't complain about your loud music, or the thumping sound you made when you practised. He didn't question you when you left late in the evening, or when you came back way too early in the morning. Sherlock also took you to cases with him. While it was a little off-putting at first, you wouldn't have it any other way nowadays. 

Sherlock has never been particularly interested in seeing you dance, so it made you wonder why he wanted to now. He sat on your bed, completely calm as you stretched your body. In your head, you went through your routine again. "I'm actually quite happy that you want to watch me. You can tell me if I misstep or if I look rubbish.", you smiled. Sherlock only made an acknowledging sound.

You were quite nervous, actually. It's not that you didn't like dancing in front of other people, but you liked Sherlock. A lot. You turned on the music. The choreography was exhausting, but the way Sherlock watched you was exhilarating.

You stopped as the last notes hung in the air. Sherlock face was a little flushed, but his expression remained neutral. You glanced at the clock. "Okay, I should get going now. I'll be back later!" And with that you turned to leave the flat.

Sherlock was in awe. He always thought that dancing was idiotic. But now, after he saw you, he wasn't so sure anymore. When you danced, you seemed far away. As if you were in a mind palace, similar to his own. Only that yours contained emotions and movements, not information. Sherlock felt curious about your style of dancing. He's never seen it before. His first instinct was to question you about it, but he decided against that. It wouldn't bother you, he knew, but he wanted to figure this out on his own.

An idea sparked in his mind. Maybe he could try it himself? He watched you closely enough to know some of the steps. He stood up, walked up to the radio and turned the music back on.

You had forgotten your spare clothes. How stupid could you be? The bag with them was right beside the radio. You re-entered the flat. Had you forgotten to turn off the music? You were pretty sure you hadn't. You entered your room, about to open your mouth and say something to Sherlock when you froze. He was dancing. Not only that, but he was jumpstyle dancing. 

His movements were weird, but he was highly concentrated. He has not noticed you yet. You actually felt touched by this scene. Suddenly, Sherlock stopped. His eyes were a little wide and his face flushed as he stared at you. It seemed as if he was at a loss for words. "If you wanted to learn that, you should have just asked me", you chuckled. Sherlock rushed out of the room. "No need to be embarrassed!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
